This invention relates to a cabinet structure and method of construction wherein the component parts of the structure are held together in a substantially rigid, stressed attitude.
A variety of cabinet designs have been proposed in recent years, with the object of each design typically being simplicity in construction, ease of assembly, and minimization of the number of component parts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,806,755, 3,272,582 and 3,815,966.
One drawback with most prior art cabinet designs is that screws or screws and bolts are typically required to maintain the structure in a rigid attitude or alternatively the structure is fabricated with the component parts permanently bonded together. In the former case, assembly of the cabinets is oftentimes difficult and, because screws tend to loosen with movement, the cabinets lose their rigidity with time. In the latter case, there is typically no rigidity problem but storage and shipping is difficult and costly because the cabinet effectively has no disassembled, compact state.